Laws of the dream world
by RideTheNightmare
Summary: Months after his death, Orihime cannot rest her mind or body while her heart aches for the very man who held her prisoner. She doesn't know why, but she longs to see him again and so one lonely ominous night, her wish is granted. Rated M for lemony scenes


The night wind blew through her strawberry locks and caressed her cheeks, cooling the moist tracks of hot tears that continued to pour the past few days. She didn't understand why there was this hollow space in her core that was nothing more than the smallest of splinters when he perished into nothing but dust in the wind, as we all will someday, she reminded herself. Ulquiorra was the thief, and she his captive. He was a ruthless man, no, an espada who couldn't comprehend the existence of a heart, much less it's purpose and yet, her very own heart ached for him when he left her in despair. It didn't matter that months had passed after he vanished forever from her sight to a place she couldn't follow. It didn't matter anymore that he was the enemy, that he had every intention to make her life as sordid and desolate as his own. It didn't matter that he had broken her down mentally and spiritually. Of course she was indubitably grateful that Kurosaki and the others had rescued her from that hell called Hueco Mundo, but he made it bearable, _he_ made her stronger. He was the only one I could talk to, even though he did little to comfort me, but that was to be expected. He never tried to take advantage of my body or force any physical harm to me. It was so strange but the longer I remained near his side, I could sense his cold exterior…melting, if only the slightest, as if he was becoming..human, when he reached out to me, she thought to herself. Just when she was starting to truly understand his demeanor , another life had gone into the night. She hated herself for longing for him, the man who wished to harm her friends and serve a vile lord. I didn't want you to go, not yet, and not like that. How dare you show me at the very end that even a monster harbors a heart when I gazed into your emerald portals usually so stoic, weeping for more time. " You meant to damage me all along, you have succeeded", she whimpered, brushing away her tears.

Orihime stripped her school uniform from her body and slipped into a thin nightgown, when the candle sitting on her windowsill went out and her eyes shot fully open, staring at the ominous silhouette of a tall figure on her wall near the shadows. She spun around frantically, feeling around in the dark for the light switch when a familiar voice soothed her rattled spirit. It had been haunting her for the past several months, often depriving her of sleep. "Don't be afraid, little girl". She gasped and held her hand to her mouth as he stepped out of the shadows, as if his body was constructed by the element, yet the moonlight hitting his beautiful pale grey skin confirmed him not to be entirely an apparition, she thought. "Ul…..Ulquiorra…", her voice shook, as did the rest of her body. Only his wickedly alluring green eyes illuminated in the dark while the rest of his frame was as statuesque as she remembered. How can such a demonic being be so, celestial? "You…you died", she lowered her hand. "I was always dead, even the day when I kidnapped you", he took a step, and then another until they were but a foot apart.

"How is this possible?", her eyes marveled at his bare sculpted chest, noticing that the 4 tattoo was gone along with the hole at his sternum. "Even I am not sure on how I am here, or even what I am anymore", he took another step, she didn't remember him being so tall but then again, this was the closest they had ever been. "Look at you", she whispered, tracing her finger tip on his chest where his hollow hole used to claim his heart. "Why am I here?", he asked bluntly. Orihime retracted her hand and looked at him , puzzled. "How would I know? I didn't bring you here" "Are you positive of that statement?", his spliced pupils were completely fixed on her. She turned her back to him and looked into her dresser mirror and let out a deep sigh, realizing he possessed no reflection. "Every night, I can't sleep. I hear a heartbeat that echoes continuously in my ears and I don't know whom it belongs to, but it is not mine. All I see in my head…is dust. And then, the tears begin to flow. I don't know why I long for you, I don't know why you haunt me so, it's driving me mad, so mad that I'm even seeing you right now, knowing that you are gone", she lowered her head and her long orange hair cascaded down her shoulders.

She felt his long fingers mold around her shoulder, though she couldn't see them in the mirror, as he turned her back around to face him. He reached out his fingertips towards her eyes, like he had done so long ago, but instead of stopping there, he brushed them along her cheek bones and ran them through her locks. "It is you, who has haunted me every minute of every night. Nothing would please me more than to rid myself of these emotions that I do not understand, that render me under complete submission. If you want an answer, here it is", He took her small hand in his and placed it on his chest as her eyes widened at the vibration of life pumping faintly against her palm. "You frighten me, little girl", he growled lowly. His eyes captivated hers, and she lost herself in them. No other man she knew had control of her this way, not even Ichigo. And even after death, he had found a way to return to her, if only for a little while. She pulled her hand out from under his and placed her hands on either sides of his face, pulling him down to her, planting her mouth on top of his. Ulquiorra stiffened at this sudden action, it was so foreign to him, but he could not deny himself the pleasure of this strangely extraordinary human girl whom at long last, blessed him with a pulse. She pulled away briefly, in case he didn't fancy such actions .The espada didn't know how much time he was granted, and his desire to taste her again, all of her, took over. He grabbed her by her shoulders and brought his mouth to hers, sucking on her bottom lip. Her arms molded around his neck as his strong arms coiled around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Her tongue dove into his mouth driving him crazy, he picked her up and molded her legs around his waist and pushed her back against the wall. He kissed her neck, hungrily, with hands wandering all over her hills and valleys. His eyes shot open at the smell or her arousal, and the slick wet feeling against his erection even through his hakama. What is this most enticing scent? He wondered. Orihime's breathing sped up as he slid her gown up to her thighs and then his fingers through her panties, she released a small gasp. She had never been touched in so intimate a place, and she had never dreamt of sharing something so special with a former enemy. He rubbed his fingertips along her clit and then gently pushed them inside before pulling them back out. The warm goo excited him greatly, but he didn't want to take her against her will, so he asked, "Are you scared, girl?", "No", she answered after a moment. He smirked while tugging at her panties, which fell off effortlessly as Ulquiorra set her on her feet to remove the garment, while loosening his sash, he picked her up again and set her on his hardened member. She moaned loudly as he was quick to break through her sacred barrier.

She cried out in pain after the first few thrusts, but then they began to subside and all that was left was to cry out in pleasure . He ripped her gown from her body to expose her large breasts and began thrusting harder. She rose her chin as he pinned her arms above her head and rocked faster inside of her walls. He liked watching her tits bounce while he fucked her, loving the way she screamed his name so loud after being stuck in a silent limbo for so long. It wasn't enough though, he wanted to mark her as his own, and so he pulled her off the wall and laid her on her bed, he stood up and grabbed her by her hips, thrusting himself in and out of her a few times before pulling out and flipping her onto her stomach, he entered her from behind and she moaned even louder than before. He thrust his hard cock lengthened to its furthest extent into her slick pussie, tightened so close around his member, he rose his head to the ceiling and moaned as well, panting heavily. He knew he was going to cum soon and sensed the same was true for her as well, he reached his arms around her and brought them both to a sitting position. She wrapped an arm around the back of his neck and leaned her head back against his chest when he ran his lips and tongue over her neck, squeezing her breasts while his zanpakuto pumped so deep inside her. "I can't" she panted "take much more", she moaned. "A little more", he ran his fingers along her breasts, rubbing her nipples and bouncing his hips up against her. "Oh…oh Ulquiorra", he shoved his cock into her one last time before they both reached their climax.

The espada fell onto his back while the human fell to her side, next to him. He panted heavily and placed his hand to his heart, the beating had skyrocketed. Orihime rolled over to face him, and watched his puzzled eyes in amusement. "What are you smiling at?", he asked plainly. "You. I've never seen you like this before", he pulled her close to his body and whispered, "Look what _you_ 've done to me", she took his lips into her with passion, she sucked on them and wrapped her leg over his waist. "How long do we have?", she wove her fingers between his. "I don't know". The lovers remained silent, laying there naked in her bed stroking each other, neither of them speaking up. She wanted to know where Ulquiorra had been, if that is where he will return, or if he will simply fade away again. The thought made her heart sink. She told herself that he was with her now, and she mustn't waste precious time thinking about what her life was like when he was gone, but it couldn't be helped. Ulquiorra was never one to start a conversation, much less keep one going, but he too realized that time was of the essence.

"You were no good for me", he rolled to his back and stared aimlessly at the ceiling. "what?" "It's not that I desired you after Aizen ordered me to bring you to Hueco Mundo, it was the mere thought of faltering at the hands of a human girl that disturbed me, and so even though I carried out my duty to the very end, I still did. Such power, I still do not understand it", he sat up and ran his hand through his heavy raven hair. He stood to his feet and slipped back into his hakama, tightening the black sash. Time is almost up, he thought. I can feel it in the wind, I see it through the rays of light descending from the moon, he lowered his eyelids. Orihime stood, The espada faced her, admiring her beautiful body as the sheets she clutched to flowed to the ground. She walked gently on her feet to him and placed her hands on his chest. "You're disappearing again", her eyes watered, but not a single tear fell. "just stay with me", she whimpered faintly, placing his hand on her chest, her aching heart. He could feel the pain in every staggering beat. He pulled her to his chest, cupping the back of her head and shoulders. She looked up into his eyes once again, reading all the sorrow he felt. He kissed her forehead and swept her into his arms, carrying her back to bed he tucked her in and sat beside her. She lay her head in his lap, her hair fanned over him. He gazed out the window while stroking her orange locks. Her eyes grew heavy and closed after a moment or two, she found herself drifting into sleep after so many months. He gently rose himself and lowered her head, traced her jawline with his finger tip, his ivory skin sinking back into the light, "ln the end, I was your captive". He went quietly back silently into the night and then, all was quiet,


End file.
